Whiskey Lullaby
by JJ45
Summary: It was just a normal day. Sitting around. Eating chips. Getting teleport-ed into the D. Gray-Man dimension. Rated T because of language. I don't own D. Gray-Man.
1. Chapter 1

**I know i shouldn't be writing a new story but this all that is in my head. Don't Kill me. I wan't to thank Kittenanimegirl13 for being my Beta**

Your POV

You sit at your vanity brushing your (H/L) (H/C) hair. You wore a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. You were getting ready for the day. You put your hair into a ponytail and went and sat down at your laptop. You decided to check and see if there were any new episodes of D. Gray-Man out yet. You clicked on a website and your screen went black. "Great! Now I probably have a virus!"

You were about to close your laptop when your screen flashed white then started to fade into a picture of Allen Walker. There was a caption above it that said 'Click Me' "Well what's to lose." You clicked on it and was surrounded by green light. Your vision started to fade to black. "What the" you passed out as you were pulled into the screen.

* * *

Your head hurt. You opened your eyes. You were in some sort of ally way. "Where am I?" You hear people walking. You get up and walk towards the noise. You reach the end of the ally and realize that the people were not walking but running. You hear a scream and peek your head out. You see a floating monster with cannon like guns sticking out of the body and firing at anybody they see. You go back to the ally and hide behind some trash. You look down at yourself. Your body looks animated. That is when you realize that you are in an anime. But not just any anime.

You are in D. Gray-Man


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: H/L= Hair length. H/C= Hair Color. Sorry if that confused you.

Chapter Two.

You heard rustling and the shuffling of feet in front of you. You hold your breath as your heart hammers in your chest. "I can sense your Innocence Exorcist. Come out come out where ever you are!" The feet stopped in front of your hiding spot. "I found you!" You feel claw like hands wrap around your torso and pull you up roughly. You look at it to see what looks like a knight covered completely in metal, minus the teeth, with spider like eyes covering the top of its head staring at you. A level three. 'Wait! I have Innocence!' "it's goanna be so fun to torture you!"

"Idiot akuma! Women are to die a fast and painless death. It would be ungentlemanly to torture her." Tyki Mikk. Showing up out of completely nowhere and acting like a mother scolding their child.

"Master Noah!" The akuma drops you on your face as it bows. "I'm terribly sorry."

"What the hell!" you yell as you get up from the ground. You glare at the akuma. You hear a chuckle and turn to glare at Tyki. "Who are you laughing at Noah?"

"You girl." He turns to the akuma. "Go. Leave her to me."

"Yes Master Noah!" It turns and flies over us to join the battle outside.

"So." He says after an awkward silence.

"What?"

He points to the top of his head "Nice ears."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your ears." He points to the top of your head.

"I don't have ears on the top of my head!"

Yes you do. Follow me. I'll show you."

You follow out of the ally way and into the now deserted streets of the town. He points to a mirror in one of the steps.

You go to the mirror and see that you are wearing a white Victorian dress with matching stockings and Mary Jane's. You have wine re eyes and white hair with crimson highlights. What shocked you the most was the matching pair of cat ears on top of your head. You reached behind you and felt a tail. You opened your mouth to see pearly white teeth with to feline like fangs. You looked back at Tyki Shocked.

"You're very amusing girl. It would be a shame to kill you. We'll meet again." With that he phased through the floor. You found a sofa and decided to sleep. It has been a really long day.

You woke up to the sound of a child crying. You get up and search the small town. Or maybe it was a village? You come across a church. The crying has gotten louder. You go inside and see a two year old. His arm is red with a green cross and had reddish-brown hair. He stops crying and looks at you with silver-blue eyes.

"What's your name?" You ask.

"I don't have a name but people call me Red."

"Well I bet you're hungry Red."

"A little." To his embarrassment his stomach growls very loudly.

You chuckle at the blush on his cheeks. "Come on. Let's go find some food." You grab his red hand and gently pull him out of the Church. You can't believe you found little Allen Walker. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
